Kaito Momota
|kanji talent=超高校級の「宇宙飛行士」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “uchū hikō-shi”'' |translated talent=Super High School Level Astronaut |gender= |height = 184 cm (6' 0") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 74 kg (163 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size = 90 cm |bmi=22.1 |blood_type=O |likes = Decorative plantsNDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Occult |family= |participated=New Killing School Life |execution= New Space Journey |fates=Died during his execution due to poisoning |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation=Dodonpachi Commercial HighTranslated List V3 Students' Former High Schools |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut= |game portrayal= Ryōhei Kimura }} Kaito Momota (百田 解斗 Momota Kaito) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Kaito is the Ultimate AstronautDanganronpa US Official Site (超高校級の「宇宙飛行士」 chō kōkō kyū no “uchū hikō-shi” lit. Super High School Level Astronaut). Appearance Kaito has spiked purple hair that's grown out both at the top and bottom of his head and a short goatee. His eyes are a warm lilac. He also has a slightly tanned complexion. Kaito wears a tee shirt with a red design resembling a half of a face or a mask, on top of that he wears a long sleeved dress shirt with a breast pocket. On this shirt are black buttons which are currently not in use. On top of that, he wears a long, purple overcoat with a galaxy design inside it. However his coat is never worn properly, instead, Kaito wears his left sleeve and leaves the right side of the coat to drape over his shoulder. He wears purple pants matching his coat which are rolled up over his ankles. Kaito wears grey slippers with a strange, cloudy pattern. In his promotional art, he's featured his entire coat draped over both of his shoulders, no slippers, and a mysterious pipe that resembles . Momota Fullbody (00).png|Kaito's full appearance. Personality Kaito is an energetic person with a passionate heart, who lives for dreams and romance. He believes you need to take risks for the sake of your dreams and should't limit yourself. Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. Due to his clichéd hot-blooded spirit and his document falsification he could pass the astronaut examination, proving that he is smart. He has also been described as an interesting and amusing person. Official Blog Day 18. Kaito is a reliable older brother type of character. Despite all of his positive points, Kaito has a great fear of supernatural, strongly disliking anything related to it. He is also slightly comical, sometimes having very over exaggerated expressions and reactions. During Bonus Mode, in the casino, Monokuma can tempt him to keep sinking his money into the slots, which implies that he could be gullible or easily addicted. Being the Super High School Level Astronaut, he harbors a great longing to go to space, which appears to be his dream. Talent Super High School Level Astronaut History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Kaito is famous for becoming the first teen to pass the astronaut exams. However, in reality he hasn't even passed the test, lacking the required college degree and thus cheating his way through using false documents that he got from an acquaintance. Once he was found out, he was allowed to stay on as a trainee thanks to being an interesting and amusing person of talent.Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016.He hasn't been to space yet, but he harbors a great longing to go.Momota's profile on the official website. Prologue - The Resurrecting Super High School Level Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version Kaito is first seen inside the cafeteria along with Tenko Chabashira and Himiko Yumeno. When Kaito reveals he was cheating to become an astronaut trainee, Kaede Akamatsu becomes concerned of him. Relationships :'Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles:' Maki Harukawa Shuichi Saihara Kaito feels eased and relaxed during the class trial in the demo because he knows that Shuichi, guided by his talent as the Super High School Level Detective, will eventually discover the truth.Momota relies on Saihara. Kaede Akamatsu At first, Kaede is angered when Kaito informs her that he had broken the law in order to become an astronaut. However, he still supports her during the New Killing School Life. Kokichi Oma Miu Iruma Being the two loudest and outspoken characters, they get into disagreements. These disagreements can cause them to throw insults at each other. During the ''Danganronpa V3 demo, Miu calls Kaito a "flower-garden brained idiot." Because these two can get emotional, both can end up losing their tempers, with Kaito scaring Miu in the end. Gonta Gokuhara Quotes Prologue Quotes *“Famous even in space, I'm Momota Kaito! The Super High School Level Astronaut that crying children long for!” *“Even kids have the common sense to know that killing is wrong!” Chapter 1 Quotes *“If you don't do absurd sound things, your dreams will always stay dreams!” *“Let's show them the power of our potential!” *“If you're gonna doubt someone, you better doubt them to the very end. Investigate them until you're completely satisfied.” - (To Shuichi Saihara) *“I'll make myself known throughout space, and I'll show you Kaito Momota's way of living!” *“I mean, culprit, dude, don't go hiding yourself. Come out and surrender like a man!” *“A man shouldn't apologize that easily!” – (To Gonta Gokuhara) ??? Quotes *“You have no limits if you don't set them yourself.” chapter information *"If you do your hardest with the impossible, it will change into a possibility!" chapter information Trivia *His given name, 解斗 Kaito, means "absolution of the Dipper constellation" - somewhat matching his space-related title. *His last name, 百田 Momota, means "one hundred rice paddies". *Kaito, along with K1-B0 and Maki Harukawa, was one of the first new characters revealed for Danganronpa V3 in November 2015. However, their names and talents weren't revealed until ten months later in September 2016. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Kaito the 11th most popular Danganronpa V3 studentMyNavi Poll. *Kaito's birthday, April 12, marks the International Day of Human Space Flight. References Navigation ru: Кайто Момота es:Kaito Momota pl:Kaito Momota Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Killer Category:Male Category:Deceased